The Meemaw Materialization Continuation
by PrePsychPineappleLover
Summary: Missing scene moment from season 9, episode 14. Here's what I thought could have happened after Sheldon defended Amy against his Meemaw… -complete-


**Hey guys, here is a missing scene moment from 9x14 "The Meemaw Materialization".**

**As you surely remember, Meemaw was giving Amy a hard time because she didn't think that she's the right girl for her Moonpie. But Sheldon eventually stood up against her and defended his girlfriend. This takes place directly after the scene closes in the episode.**

**I hope you enjoy… :)**

* * *

"So, now that all differences are sorted out, let's hurry. Our reservation at Applebee's is in half an hour." Sheldon announced, turning to address his girlfriend. "Amy, what do you think would be the quickest route to our destination?"

Amy gaped at him like a very perplexed, little pufferfish, not unlike Leonard's and Penny's expressions where they still stood by the open door. "Uhm…" she began. "Ah… I-I don't think… I mean…" Nervously, she cleared her throat. "I don't think I can go, it's… I don't feel so well. Maybe I should go home instead and rest."

"What?" Sheldon frowned, partly in confusion, partly in concern. "Why? Are you getting sick? You seemed well to me an hour ago."

"I know." Amy replied quickly, already retreating towards the door. "Must be my menses… just as you suspected earlier. These symptoms come and go so quickly." She had reached the door, where Leonard and Penny stood and now making room for her by stepping into the hallway. "I'm sorry. But we can always reschedule, right?"

"We can, but—"

"Great. I'll let you know as soon as I'm feeling better. Bye."

And with that, Amy disappeared behind the closed apartment door. Sheldon's mouth closed slowly. _What just happened,_ he wondered. He turned around to his Meemaw, still sitting at the far left side of the couch; in his spot.

Regretfully, Sheldon thought back to the moment when the meeting of his two most beloved people went down the gutter. It had started when Amy and Meemaw declared that they didn't like each other, but it reached its lowest point when Meemaw mentioned the ring.

_Why did she do that?_

That's not how Sheldon wanted Amy to find out that he was considering proposing to her. But he had assumed that he successfully smoothed the waters between the two stubborn women by explaining to his grandmother why he needed to defend his girlfriend against her. In the end, Meemaw had calmed down and Amy was able to smile again. All seemed well at last.

_So why this quick retreat?_

His grandmother's eyes were gazing steady and wise upon him. As if she knew exactly what was going on in his mind and already had all the answers ready for him.

"Well, I've given that one a proper scare, haven't I?" Meemaw voiced defiantly. "Serves her right."

Sheldon mind reeled a bit before he was able to answer. "Serves her right?" he repeated. "Why? What has she done?"

"She left you, for one."

"Yes, but she came back." Sheldon shot back. "Do you really think she's afraid of you?"

"She should be, I've told her that much." Meemaw said. "Now that she came crawling back to you, she better not hurt you again. I won't be here forever to pick up the pieces of your broken heart."

Sheldon furrowed his brows, scooting closer to his grandmother on the brown leather couch. "What are you talking about?"

Meemaw rolled her eyes. "Oh, you Cooper men. So blind when it comes to your emotions. Have you already forgotten about the distraught calls you made to your mother and to me, blubbering and sobbing on and on that you can't get over that Amy-gal?"

"Mind you, I most definitely didn't sob…" Sheldon tried to interrupt, but his Meemaw continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

"You said you didn't know what you were supposed to do without her. And after months of letting you suffer, she simply decides to come back to you and you don't even hesitate. Aren't you afraid of getting hurt again?"

Now it was Sheldon who opened and closed his mouth at loss for words. He didn't think his Meemaw would view Amy as such a bad person. But then again, what else was she supposed to think? She only knew about one half of the break-up; his side.

When Sheldon told his Meemaw about the termination of his relationship, he had been filled with disbelief and denial at first and later resentment which quickly turned into heartbreaking sadness. And the next thing his grandmother knew was that he was back together with that very girl who put him through all that. No wonder Meemaw sees Amy as a short-tempered, manipulative girl who turned her poor, innocent grandson's head around.

But Amy wasn't anything like that. Sheldon had to make this right for her. Amy was not to blame for his heartache… not really.

"I was… afraid, I-I guess." Sheldon eventually admitted while looking down into his lap and tucking his nervous hands under his legs. "And I _did_ hesitate when Amy asked me to become a couple again. I turned her down at first, but then I realized…" Sheldon trailed off, biting his lip.

"You realized what? Come on, you can tell your Meemaw." she said, almost sounding like she was requesting an answer rather than carefully asking for it.

Suddenly feeling unusually shy, Sheldon's blue eyes darted to his grandmother's equally blue ones and then back to the ground. "I realized that she is worth it." He murmured. "Even though Amy is able to hurt me severely… I know that, at the same time, I also can't be happier than when I'm with her. There isn't anyone who's more similar to me than Amy and…" He paused. With a sigh, he finally looked up. "I love her."

Meemaw cocked her head to the side as if she was considering something. "That's all very nice, Moonpie, but what makes you so sure that she feels the same way about you? Women are sneaky little creatures, let me tell you."

"I know, but not… not Amy." Sheldon vowed earnestly. "She's the most honest person I've ever met. She's blunt, intelligent and she likes me for who I am, quirks and all. Unlike my other friends, Amy has never made fun of me. She always supports me and understands me entirely. That's why I know that..." Sheldon paused again, but what he was about to say was the truth; he was sure of that now. "That's why I know that she loves me, too."

"Oh, you do?" Meemaw said, still sounding unconvinced.

"Yes, I do." Sheldon immediately replied. "I…" He sighed again, carefully choosing his next words. "I didn't tell you everything about the break-up. I said that Amy left me without a reason, but that's not true." Sheldon hung his head in shame. "She said she was physically and emotionally exhausted… Being my girlfriend is very hard work."

"Don't let her tell you that—"

"It's true, Meemaw." Sheldon interrupted. "I know… I know I can be difficult sometimes… and stubborn. We've been together for five years. _Five years_, Meemaw, and I always knew that Amy developed stronger feelings for me early on. She had stronger needs than I did… at first."

"That's no reason to push you into something you weren't ready for." Meemaw lectured.

"But she didn't." Sheldon stressed. "There were some gentle steers towards more intimacy, but she never pushed. Amy had been patient. Five long years... and I didn't give her anything back. I made her feel like I didn't appreciate her."

Sheldon paused and thought back to the first few months of their break-up when he wondered what went wrong. "Maybe it had been a misunderstanding... but I know now that she left me because I made her fight for every bit of affection… even though I wanted it, too. I was too stubborn to admit to her that I wanted what she wanted." Sheldon eyes wandered over to his desk where his Gollum statue was placed. "And when I finally realized it… it was too late."

Gingerly, Meemaw laid her wrinkled, old hand upon his arm. "Oh, Moonpie." She cooed suddenly, much softer than before. "Now you look like you really need a tissue." She performed that sweet, little trick of hers, producing a tissue seemingly out of thin air. But this time it didn't even make Sheldon crack a smile.

"No, I'm okay." he said and sniffled. "I just wanted to make sure that you had the whole picture."

"Well, if that's really the truth…"

Sheldon nodded. "It is. Amy had been right to leave me. She's perfect… but… as it turns out… maybe I'm flawed. Sometimes I'm not even sure anymore if I'm good enough for her. She deserves to be happy." Sheldon almost whispered towards the end. Much like his Meemaw, he couldn't believe what he was saying. His whole life he had been convinced that there is no person as flawless as himself. But meeting Amy, learning how loving and selfless she could be, forced him to reconsider.

"Sheldon…" Meemaw addressed him in serious surprise. "I never heard you talk like that about yourself… or about anyone else for that matter." She unintentionally repeated his thoughts. "Your Amy really must be a special young lady."

"She is." Sheldon mumbled again. "There's no one quite like her. I hope… I'm able to keep her from now on." Again his eyes wandered over to the ring's hiding place.

Meemaw suddenly sat up straighter and gently shoved Sheldon away from her. "Then what are you waiting for? Chase after her and talk to her. You'll never meet a girl like that again."

Sheldon scrunched up his brows in confusion. "What? Now? But you heard her; she wanted to rest."

"Oh, Moonpie, don't be so naïve!" Meemaw scolded. "She's intimidated by me. I practically kicked her out of the family by denying her my ring. I'm sure she's confused and hurt. You should go and comfort her; that's what good boyfriends do."

She managed to usher Sheldon up from the sofa. "And what about you?" he asked. "I can't just leave you here on your own."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'm sure Leonard and Penny can keep me company. I won't be surprised if they're eavesdropping at the door right now anyway." Meemaw had raised her voice at that and, just to prove her point, hurried footsteps could be heard, retreating from the door. She grinned wisely.

Sheldon shook his head in annoyance about his friends' nosiness and then looked back at his Meemaw. "Okay, I'll go. You can tell Leonard to call me at any time if you need anything."

Meemaw waved her hand. "Don't you worry about me. Be that Texan gentleman you were raised to be; take care of your lady and tell her I'm sorry for unsettling her like that."

Sheldon smiled and grabbed his jacket with new, roused energy and eagerness to see Amy.

"Oh, and Moonpie…" Meemaw spoke up again with a mischievous, little grin one wouldn't expect from an old lady. "I heard that quip about your virginity and such. I trust that you won't leave me alone the _whole_ night, will you?"

Sheldon's ears turned bright red. "O-Of course not, Meemaw." he stuttered. Nervously, he stood at the exit, hand around the door knob. Finally, he quickly glanced up and hissed, "Promise you won't tell mom."

"I wouldn't dream of it." she said.

"Good." Sheldon sheepishly looked at the ground. "I'll be home soon." he mumbled and quickly stepped out of the door.

Constance Tucker grinned at the closed apartment door. "Oh, those young lovers…" She sighed and stood up to see what her grandson's best friends were up to next door.

* * *

Sheldon took the bus to Amy's apartment; a route as familiar to him as his way to work. In fact, he was glad that he got the chance to talk to Amy privately at last. Before, with his overbearing Meemaw and nosy friends in the same room, he didn't feel comfortable talking about his feelings.

This was something that only concerns him and Amy alone.

Relieved to have finally reached her door, he began his knocking ritual. "Amy… Amy… Amy."

It didn't take long for her to answer. Sheldon knew that she probably waited behind the door, but she always let him complete his ritual without making any comments. Another fact that made him realize how much she appreciates him and how less he thanks her for it.

This time when she opened up, however, Amy was already in her nightgown which made Sheldon blush and swallow involuntary.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" Amy asked in a hushed voice. "Didn't you and your Meemaw want to have dinner?"

"Yes, but… not without you." Sheldon replied nervously. "Leonard and Penny are taking care of her. Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in." Amy said and closed the door behind Sheldon.

He stood in her living room a little unsure. "I didn't interrupt your bedtime ritual, did I? Y-You mention that you wanted to go home and rest, so…"

"No, no, it's fine." Amy said quickly and motioned for the sofa. "I just wanted to curl up, watch TV and eat some ice cream."

They sat next to each other. "Ice cream for dinner?" Sheldon tilted his head. "That's not very healthy, Amy."

"Yeah, I know, but… I felt like I needed some comfort food."

"I see." Sheldon swallowed again. "I guess that's why I came here to talk to you."

Amy frowned in puzzlement. "To lecture me about comfort food?"

"N-No, but…" Sheldon sighed, collecting his thoughts. "Uhm… am I right in the assumption that my Meemaw frightened you?"

Amy sank her head. "Not so much frightened than hurt." she admitted quietly. "It's unsettling to know that she can't stand me and that she will always force you to choose between me and her. I don't think that bodes well for the future."

"But I thought we cleared that up." Sheldon said. "And she can't force me either anymore, because… I would always choose you." He laid his hand over hers, which rested on her knee and enclosed it with clammy, long fingers.

Amy looked at their joined hands. A smile flitted over her face, before she lightly grasped his fingers and warmed them. "You should have said that to her earlier."

"I did, after you left. I… I'm sorry." Sheldon pleaded. "I know I should have defended you from the start, but I was… confused. I was sure you two would like each other."

Amy looked him in the eyes and smiled in that warm, genuine way of hers. "I get that. I thought so, too. She seemed very nice to me when I called last Christmas to get her cookie receipt. I also understand that she only wants to protect you after I… uhm, hurt you so much with the break-up, but…" Amy paused and took a deep breath. She looked like a scared, little girl when she continued. "I fear that she won't get over what I did to you and that she will stand between us and… that's why I felt uncomfortable with going out to dinner with her."

"I understand." Sheldon replied quietly. He scooted closer to Amy, until their knees were touching. "But I can assure you, Meemaw will never stand between us. I talked to her again before I came here and I explained why you… why you broke up with me and I assured her that it hasn't been your fault. I deserved what happened—"

"You didn't _deserve_ anything—" Amy tried to interrupt, but Sheldon beat her to it.

"Yes, I did and I learnt from it… and… I will try my best so it won't happen again."

Amy smiled. "Thanks." she whispered and moved in to hug him.

Sheldon reciprocated the hug and enclosed her smaller form in his broad embrace. "Meemaw said she's sorry for unsettling you." he whispered into her soft, vanilla-smelling hair. "She was the one suggesting to come here so we can talk."

"She did?"

Sheldon nodded and parted from her, oddly disappointed with losing the feeling of her warm body against his. "I think she'll like you again from now on. She said you're a very special young lady."

Amy giggled and beamed happily. "Really, she said that?"

"Yes, of course." Sheldon affirmed. "Does that make you feel comfortable enough to go out with me and her now?"

Amy's smile faded while she considered this. Finally she answered, "There's one thing I still want to talk about."

"Of course. What is it?" Sheldon inquired curiously. He observed how Amy sank her head again and nervously clutched her hands in her lap. She didn't look up when she continued speaking.

"S-So, uhm… y-you seem to have… an engagement ring for me?" Amy stuttered timidly.

Somehow Sheldon knew that she would come back to this topic. He smiled slightly, but Amy couldn't see it, still afraid to look him in the eyes. "Yes… I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out about it this way."

"You mean… you actually planned of… of proposing?" Amy's voice wasn't more than a dry whisper.

"Yes." He nodded again and decided that this time he would tell her the whole story. "My mother brought the ring with her upon my request when she visited for my and Leonard's award and I held onto it until our fifth anniversary… but then you left so suddenly and when I talked to you again…" Sheldon swallowed. "I was about to ask you, but… that's when you broke up with me."

Finally, Amy raised her head and stared at him in shock. "What? Are-are you saying… you meant to propose marriage to me when I called to… take a break?"

It was Sheldon now who couldn't hold her gaze. "Exactly." he nodded, sheepishly looking away.

Taken aback, Amy slumped back onto the sofa. "Wow, I… I can't believe it. If I had only known…"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet about the second time I almost proposed." Sheldon interrupted her casually.

"A second time?!" Amy repeated dumbfounded. "When did you… how… but I thought you were…"

Sheldon put an end to her nonsensical stutter by lightly touching her arm, just below the hemline of her nightgown. "One night… we were already separated for almost half a year…" he narrated. "I decided that I couldn't stand being apart from you any longer. So I went to your apartment, ring in hand… but…" Sheldon couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting back to that very night, his face darkening in pain. "You had just come home from a date… with another man. I, uhm… I figured it wasn't the right time for proposing."

There was a sharp intake of breath, then Amy angled her body more towards Sheldon and took both of his hands so he would look at her. "Sheldon…" she breathed out still shocked. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought… I thought you were moving on. I thought you were fine. You said you're okay when we had lunch together on Thanksgiving. I never knew…" She let her hands slip away from his to run them through her hair instead. "I never thought that you would actually want to marry me someday." she added quietly.

"Amy…" he spoke up softly, once again reaching for her hands, squeezing them and making sure that she was looking right into his eyes. "I_ love _you." Sheldon stressed, amazed at his level of content upon those words. "I told you I do… of course I would want to marry you someday. There never was anyone else for me; there will never _be_ anyone else who deserves that ring more than you do."

Sheldon noticed the tears that formed in the corners of Amy's deep green eyes. His shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Maybe I should have told you more often. I know I'm not doing a particular good job at showing you how I feel about you and I'm sorry about that. Maybe we wouldn't have broken up if it wasn't for my insensitivity—"

"No, it's not your fault." Amy cut him off quickly, one tear running down her cheek. "I know you're not a very physical person and that's okay; you have other ways of showing me your feelings. And I love that about you. I shouldn't have been so rash with the break-up, I should've waited—"

"You waited long enough for me." Sheldon replied calmly. "Let's not try to place the blame and agree that neither of us could've foreseen what happened. Obviously, it was horrible timing, that's all."

Amy cracked a small smile. "Okay… you're probably right."

"Of course, I'm right." Sheldon said and wiped the tear from her face. Amy chuckled and leaned in at the same time that Sheldon decided to kiss her.

Their lips met gently; he could taste a hint of chocolate ice cream on the tip of her tongue. Amy was the first one parting for air. "So… you still have that ring, right?"

"Naturally."

"With the intention of giving it to me… some day?" Amy questioned further.

"Amy…" Sheldon said, using his lecturing tone.

"I know, I know you said we should wait, we just consummated, I was just… wondering, I guess." A little flustered, Amy's eyes darted everywhere except his face.

Sheldon absently stroked Amy's side just above her hip; the warmth of her skin radiating through her cotton garment. There was something in her eyes again. Slight pain and fear that he might need another five years to go through with his plan. But this time he recognized the warning signs.

"Amy, I need you to know that I'm not waiting because I don't want to propose anymore." he explained. "I want to do it for the right reasons." Upon her confused frown he elaborated further.

"The first time, I almost proposed through video chat. I know you probably would've hated that; it's not romantic. And the second time, I did it with the intention to _force_ you to come back to me." He paused, his hand wandering down her arm. "When I'm going to propose to you for real… I want to do it right and I want to show you first that I'm willing to change for you. I want to be a loving and affectionate boyfriend, because I know I can do it… not just for you… but for us."

Amy smiled brightly and lifted her arms to hold his face between both of her hands. "Oh, Sheldon, I know you can be. I never doubted that." she said before kissing him fiercely.

He let her smother him until oxygen became a problem again, then he broke the kiss. "Uhm, just hypothetically spoken… if I had gotten the chance to ask you in the first place, right on our anniversary… what would you have said?"

Amy grinned and ran her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head. "Let's not spoil anything for us, okay?"

"O-Okay." Sheldon agreed warily, but before he could worry, Amy pressed her lips on his again, her hands resting on his shoulders. His right hand drew soft circles on her hipbone, while the left cupped her face as Amy deepened the kiss.

_Wow, that seems to happen quite often now, _he realized.

With a surprising level of reluctance Sheldon pulled himself away from her. "We should stop. Meemaw knows about our pre-matrimonial coital adventure and I promised I wouldn't stay the whole night."

Amy smirked mischievously. "I thought you wouldn't let your Meemaw come between us anymore?"

"Uhm… well, I-I…" Sheldon stuttered, his face reddening quickly.

She laughed. "It's okay. I know we had a deal. I'm just teasing."

"Oh, okay… I knew that." Sheldon claimed sullenly.

"Of course, you did." Amy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and released him. "Tell your Meemaw, if she's up for it, we could have dinner tomorrow evening."

"I will tell her." Sheldon stood up and Amy walked him to the door. "And I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Likewise." Amy said without missing a beat.

"Always." Sheldon claimed, grinning lopsidedly. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Fowler."

"I'm looking forward to it, Dr. Cooper."

Gently, she closed the door and Sheldon left, smiling to himself the whole way home.

* * *

**I would be soo happy if you let me know what you think about this little extra scene. Just leave a review below. :)**

**Credits go to cosette141 for the closing sentence and the overall betaing work! ;) Thanks, like always you're a great help for me!**


End file.
